A Marvelous Class 1A
by Batmarcus
Summary: From the amazing to the uncanny. From The fantastic to the spectacular. From the invincible to the incredible. All these characteristics can be found in the halls of UA High. Co-authored with Lord Zeppelin


**A/N: So, this story has been a while coming. Like it was going to be a thing, then wasn't now it is and honestly we're excited! So thanks oof course go to my friend and co-author Lord Zeppelin go check him out once you're done here he's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: We own only the plot of this story and any OC's. Anything created by My Hero or Marvel we do not own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was nervous. Actually, that might have been understating it. Izuku was nothing short of terrified. After ten months of training with All Might, it was finally time.

'_All I have to do is pass the test and then I'll be on track to becoming a hero.'_ He thought as he strode forward without paying attention to his peripheral vision, running right into another boy, knocking a large black bag beside him over.

It hit the ground with a rather loud _***CRASH!***_. Ears now ringing, Izuku quickly held up his hands.

"Oh! I am so sorry I didn't mean to! I just wasn't watching where I was going," He said quickly as the other boy smiled and held up a hand to stop him.

"It's no trouble. Believe me, what's in there can take way more than being tipped over. Besides we're all nervous aren't we?" He asked and Izuku noticed that his Japanese was pretty good, despite the fact he wasn't from Japan by the look of him, as well as his slight accent.

"Oh, you're American, right?" Izuku asked curiously as the boy picked up his bag and secured it over his shoulder.

"You're pretty perceptive," The boy replied, "You're right. I'm not from around here. Name's Nolan," He said, holding out his hand in greeting. Izuku then got a better look at the boy as he shook his hand.

Izuku took him in. He had short, auburn hair, dark blue eyes and light skin. He had muscle to him, though not overly so and Izuku could feel calluses on his hands as if he spent a lot of time working with his hands. He was dressed in a black and blue tracksuit and was biting his lip in thought as he stared at the building as well.

"Well then, we should probably get in there," He sighed, adjusting his bag as they faced the building.

"Right, we should." Izuku said taking another few steps toward the building and then tripping over his own feet.

'_I just don't get to win today, huh?_' Izuku thought as he fell, only to stop mid-fall. Looking down he found himself hovering in mid air.

'_Whoa, did All Might's power kick in? Wait, All Might can't hover,_' Izuku thought trying to move around in a slight panic.

"I stopped you with my quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you," A new very female voice said as he looked to his right and saw the girl in question.

Adorable was not nearly enough to describe her. She was, put simply, cuteness incarnate. She was a short girl with a slender feminate build, with chestnut brown hair, and large round eyes with warm brown irises. A slight blush on her cheeks as she adjusted him and set him down.

As Izuku regained his bearings, he looked at the girl noticed that she also seemed to have little paw pads on her fingertips as she moved her hands behind her back as she smiled brightly at the green-haired boy.

"Isn't this all like way nerve wracking?" She asked as Izuku stumbled over his words, trying to respond.

After a short pause, she shrugged still smiling, "Well I'll see you inside! Bye!" She said before setting off into the building.

'_Holy, whoa I just talked to a girl!'_ Izuku thought, laughing despite the fact he hadn't said a word.

A phone rang and Nolan slid his phone out, glancing at the screen and smiling, "See you inside," He stated before answering.

"What is it Mei? You're already done? Impressive! Yeah, sure, you can use the lab. What? No don't touch that, if you do one thing wrong it'll..." Izuku, even from beside Nolan, heard an explosion.

"Ugh, you just blew it up, didn't you? That's like three weeks of work gone,``he muttered as he entered the building.

'_Well, his life seems… unique,'_ Izuku thought before running after them to find a place in the Exam Hall.

The written portion of the Exam was difficult, though not incredibly so. A few questions made Izuku pause and rewrite his answers, but he was reasonably sure by the end he had passed it. With that done, the Examinee's were lead into a large dome of a room with a stage in the center facing them all.

Izuku saw Bakugo in the stands and considered going to see him, but paused. It occurred to him that though Bakugo had been, if anything, ignoring him since the sludge villain incident months ago, he probably didn't want to be bothered here. Besides, they all had their own concerns today. So, with a slight shrug, he took a seat a few rows in front of Katsuki and waited for whatever this was to start.

"Good morning UA Applicants!" A loud, bombastic voice called as fog machines and a rising stage began to rise from the center stage. From the fog came a blonde-haired man with a wild haircut and facial hair wearing a leather jumpsuit. He stood behind what looked like a turntable that DJs would play at clubs with a microphone in his hand.

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes. It was none other than the Radio Shock Jock and pro hero, Present Mic.

"Thanks for tuning in to me, your school DJ! C'Mon let me hear a 'yeah!'" He cried, only to get no response in return.

"Keeping it mellow, huh!? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show! Let's talk about how this practical exam will go down! ARE YOU READY!?" His voice rose.

"Yeah, but those of us with enhanced hearing might be close to deaf now." A girl beside Izuku muttered pushing back her long black hair and rubbing her right ear.

"Oh my gosh! It really is him! I listen to his show everyday of the week. It's so crazy awesome that all the UA teachers are Pro Heroes as well." Izuku muttered.

"You aren't helping." The girl muttered sending a slight glare at him, her green eyes narrowing a little and sending a slight chill down Izuku's spine as he quickly stopped talking.

He suspected that Present Mic might have heard the girl or one of the others muttering, because when he spoke again, his voice had gone down a few decibels. The test, as he explained it, was straight forward. They were going to undergo a ten minute long mock battle in urban settings with the goal being to get as many points as possible in that time.

'Though why he's using Mario characters as an example, I'll never know.' Izuku thought giving a mental shrug as a boy a few seats to his right stood up and demanded to know why there were three villains on screen but four on the paper.

"Good question, Examinee 7111! Have you ever played Super Mario Bros!? The fourth villain type is worth zero points! Think of him like a Thowmp! An obstacle to be avoided, you can take it down, but given it's worth zero points, there's sort of no point to it!"

"I see! Thank you very much sir!" The boy nodded giving a swift bow and sitting back down.

"So the whole thing is like a giant video game." Izuku heard someone murmur as a few others nodded and they were dismissed with a sample of the schools motto: "Go Beyond: PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

They all filed out, a few stretching and preparing, as they were allowed to change, and loaded onto buses according to which battle center they had been assigned. Izuku was trying to get himself prepared mentally as he stepped out of the bus.

'_I can do this! I trained for ten months with All Might, and I've got his power in me.'_ Izuku thought even as he and the others paused at the giant gates to what looked like a full city.

"That's insane! A full city and they have more than one of these!?"

"UA is something else."

Izuku had to agree with them, though looking around he was only becoming more nervous. Some of these other applicants looked imposing, a few even had special gear. He could even swear he heard something sounded like metallic footsteps through the crowd. He looked around to see what looked to be a massive suit of armor walking around the crowd, drawing some attention, whether it wanted it or not.

"That is so cool!" He heard someone mutter as near the very front of the crowd he saw the girl that had helped him before.

_``Oh, so she's here. I should probably thank her for earlier. Maybe I can even introduce myself._' He thought taking a few steps towards her only for a hand to fall on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise.

Turning his head, he found the boy with glasses from earlier glaring at him then looking to the girl before looking back to Izuku,

"She appears to be trying to prepare for the challenge ahead, what are you going to do? Distract her and try to ruin her odds of succeeding!?" He demanded.

"What!? No! I mean I'm not like that!" Izuku said as a few people pointed and snickered at him.

Before the bespectacled boy could continue his accusations, a hand fell on his shoulder this time, this one belonging to another boy. The boy was about as tall as the boy with glasses with wild, black hair that was restrained by a small head band. He wore black fingerless gloves, a red shirt and blue jeans with running shoes. However, what made him so unique was his eyes. They were near crimson red with black sclera.

"Now, now. I don't see how this needs to result in confrontation, mon amis. After all, we're all just tryin' to pass here. C'est bien avec toi?" He said with some manner of strange French accent that neither boy could properly identify.

The armor and whoever was in it seemed to be approaching as well before Present Mic's voice rang out as he appeared on a rooftop above them.

"RIGHT! LET'S START!"

They all stared at him, confusion on their faces.

"GET MOVING! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES AND YOU'RE WASTING AIR TIME LISTENERS!"

Izuku looked back at the others only to discover that they had all made a mad dash for the now open gate. Even the Armored suit was ahead of him.

"Hey! Save some villains for me!" He called, running after them all.

As he ran into the urban area, he was surprised to find a few of the others had already taken out some of the robots. He gazed around, trying to find a robot as he recalled All Mights words on how to use his new quirk.

"Clench your buttcheeks and yell 'SMASH!' From the depths of your heart." Weird as it was Izuku had no reason not to trust him at this point.

He rounded a corner and a two pointer took a shot at him. He dodged, or rather he tried to, but…

'Why won't my feet move!?' He thought in a panic, closing his eyes only for the robot to be wrenched off its wheel.

Izuku could just see something white stuck to its arm before it was dragged backward, swung in a circle and hurled bodily towards a three pointer. The both of them erupted in a mid-sized explosion as Izuku saw his savior.

He was an average height for someone their age with mid-length strawberry blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. He wore a blue and red tracksuit, and Izuku couldn't see his eyes given the odd sort of goggles he wore. With a small smile the boy leap over to him, easily clearing the thirty foot gap as he landed.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice concerned, and his Japanese in need of a fair bit of work as he looked Izuku up and down.

"Oh, uh yeah! It just caught me off guard, that's all. Thanks for the save," Izuku inclined his head as the boy nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure then we should both get moving or we'll never get enough points," He said and Izuku nodded as the boy jumped high into the air and shot something from his wrist and swung off into the city, leaving Izuku alone again.

Izuku made his way further into the city, trying to find some targets to destroy. However, all he could hear were explosions and the "TICK TICK TICK" of the clock in his head.

He rounded a corner on the street to a main road that was absolutely filled with applicants destroying targets left and right. He saw the boy with glasses blast through robots with powerful kicks powered by engines in his calves. The girl who had saved him earlier touched three robots, which then floated into the air as if weightless, before she touched her fingertips together.

"And release!" She said as the robots came crashing to the ground.

He even spotted the French-speaking boy who defended him before the exam vault over a guard rail before throwing what appeared to be a trio of playing cards at three robots with near-perfect precision. What surprised him was the second the cards made contact, the robots blew up and were promptly reduced to scrap metal. The boy landed with a tuck and roll before getting back to his feet and going to find more targets.

"Great even more explosions," Izuku muttered, though he couldn't deny that had been impressive.

Shaking himself from his stupor, he darted further in. He needed to find some points fast, otherwise he'd never get in. However, everywhere he looked he could see others taking down the robots, but none for him to take out.

'Not good, not good, not good! At this rate I don't stand a chance! I'm gonna fail!' Izuku thought, getting panicky.

* * *

**-Observation Room-**

The room was dimly lit. A bank of monitors lining one wall showed all the various exams taking place.

"Not bad. This year's crop is pretty impressive," A man in a hovering wheelchair said.

"Indeed, there's a lot of quirk variety out there," A woman said, watching as a dark skinned girl with white hair caused wind to blow a few robots away.

"Still, nothing we haven't seen before. Though a few do have an impressive degree of skill for those not even in a hero class yet," A visored man said.

"Well, everyone's a tough guy 'til they come up against a real challenge. What do you say we wrap this up?" A voice with a relatively thick drawl asked.

"Sure, why not? Times almost up anyways." Said a woman in white, raising a panel and pressing a large red button, even as the armored boy managed to destroy a few robots.

* * *

**-Battle Ground B-**

Izuku had now gone from jumpy to full-on panic. Time was running out and still he had no points.

"C'mon! I just need to get a few lousy points!" Izuku cried out.

Then, the ground started to shake, not only near him but in the whole arena. Izuku looked around for the source, expecting to see another applicant, but no. A large pit had opened up in the ground, and rising from the smoke was a giant robot.

It was taller than most of the buildings, and written on its arms were giant zeros.

"That's a zero pointer!?" Several people exclaimed.

"This is insane!" Another few cried out as everyone began to scramble away, Izuku couldn't agree more this was insane. He had to get out of here, he needed to find some smaller villains and get a few points.

"Ow!" A voice cried out from behind him, a voice he could barely hear over all the chaos. He turned, there her leg buried under some rubble was the girl who had saved him from face planting.

Then, the armor came running in as fast as it could. However it had clearly taken some damage, because even as it began to lift the rubble off her it seemed to stall and the glowing piece in the center of the chest went out.

"No! Damn it, not now!" a voice said as the face plate popped off, and Izuku saw Nolan now looking irritated and frustrated as the robot neared them both. Izuku started, stunned as he remembered how she had helped him, how kind they had each been to him.

He wasn't sure when he had started to move. All he knew was very suddenly he had spun around and was making a dead sprint towards the robot, he passed the bespectacled boy en route, dimly aware of him staring.

Izuku felt power, a power he had never felt before surge through his whole body. He jumped high into the air. Much higher than he ever had before. Nearly flying straight up through the robots outstretched hand. He cocked his right fist back, power building ever more into it, as he clenched his butt cheeks and screamed;

"SMASH!" Punching the robot hard in the face. The effect was instant and impressive. The robots head bent backward, nearly tumbling right off as small explosions began inside the robot. It toppled over as those left on the ground stared in awe, and so did Izuku.

'This is kinda like when I tried to save Ka-Chan I moved without thinking, but now I have a quirk. Real power,' Izuku thought, stunned as he stared at his handy work.

"JUST ONE MINUTE LEFT, LISTENERS!" Present Mic's voice and the sudden sensation of falling shook him from his thoughts.

'_Okay, okay no big deal! I jumped using One For All, so I should be able to use it to land! Just like All Might. Right? Right?! I just need to...'_ Izuku's thoughts froze as he became aware of the pain in his right arm and legs, as well as the rather important fact that they were refusing to move.

They just flapped wildly as he fell, 'I'm broken!' He thought, stunned as he began to scream as he continued to plummet towards being a green and red stain on the blacktop.

All he could hear was his mentors voice in his head; "You may have molded your body into a proper vessel, but you did it in a hurry, so be careful. The physical backlash of One For All can be intense."

'_He warned me! I should have listened! I should have been more careful! I can barely control this borrowed power! Even after ten months of training! And this is just a hair of his quirk, I got too far ahead of myself attacking that giant villain! I'm acting like a Pro, but right now I would barely make a good sidekick!'_ He thought as tears began to leak from his eyes.

He gritted his teeth trying to set his thoughts in order, 'No! No! I can do this! I can't let this be the end! There has to be something I can do! Maybe a Detroit Smash!? It's not the perfect plan, but it's the only chance I have to survive. My legs and right arm are broken, so I'll have to use my left! I can do this, but if my timing is even slightly off I'm toast, and I have no points! No way I pass the Exam, but better that than dead!' He thought desperately.

He started to scream, getting ready to throw a Detroit Smash and then, ***Thwack!*** He was slapped hard in the face, and suddenly he was hovering safely just above the ground. Looking over, he saw the girl from before struggling as she hovered on a robot's head. She slowly brought her hands together, making sure the pads on her fingers touched.

"Release!" She sighed in relief as both he and the robot's head touched down safely. She smiled before covering her mouth and then vomiting all over the piece she was laying on.

_'I...I'm alive! That girl. She broke my fall again. Sure seemed to take a lot out of her though.'_ Izuku said staring as Nolan now free from his armor helped the girl down off the metal robot's head.

_'At least she doesn't look injured, that's a relief.'_ He thought before setting his mind back on task.

"Thanks to her though, I still have one last point before.."

"And that's it! TIME'S UP!" Present Mic called as a siren blared out, signalling the end of the test. Izuku was devastated. That seemed to be the right word for this feeling. After all that, he still failed to get a single point.

He could hear others muttering about him, impressed by his attack, but sure like he was that he had still failed. The glasses wearing boy just stared as the girl and Nolan rolled Izuku over carefully and sat down beside him waiting for some kind of help.

"Great work all around! You're heroes in my eyes! Everyone one of you!" An old woman declared as she stepped into the road, "Here, reward yourselves. Have some gummies," She said, handing them out to everyone as she approached Izuku.

"Oh, my goodness. He was hurt this bad by his own quirk? It's almost like his body isn't used to the strain of it yet." She said, even as to everyone's surprise she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Uh, what on Earth is she doing?" Ochaco asked as the woman stood smiling.

"Saving him months of recovery time. That's the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl! Her quirk boosts healing power." The French-accented boy from before said with a small smile as Izuku's broken limbs glowed green and set themselves in place.

"It's the only logical way UA could have Exams this admittedly reckless," Nolan added, looking relieved, but a bit glum as he looked to the remains of his armor, which he had just barely managed to get out of and sighed as Recovery Girl helped other injured applicants.

"Can you help get him to the bus while I gather that up?" He asked the girl, pointing to the remains of his armor.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," She said with a smile as she stood up and helped Izuku up as they slowly walked towards the bus.

Nolan let out a soft groan; "Still not close to perfect. Need to work on battery life and it's too bulky. Failed at the worst possible time,``he growled as he gathered the pieces and began to drag them back to the buses.

* * *

**-Outside The Changing Rooms. Post Exam-**

Izuku was still in a state of stunned silence, as he changed and left the Exams. All that time and effort, all the faith All Might had in him, just to fall flat on his face when it mattered most. He was blindly stumbling towards the exit, when he heard a few gasps.

Turning he was surprised to see a limo with a giant stylized somewhat familiar SI on the hood and side doors. Standing beside it loading the armor pieces into the trunk was Nolan, the girl from the Exam gawking beside him. He made his way over just as Nolan closed the trunk.

"Oh! There you are. We were waiting for you! How's your… everything?" She asked, sighting Izuku as he approached them.

"Well, I am really tired and pretty sure I failed. Physically though, I think I'm fine," Izuku muttered, a little embarrassed at actually talking to a girl despite all that had happened.

"I don't know, I would say taking out that giant robot with a single hit and saving us has to count for something," Nolan shrugged.

"Yeah, but it was worth zero points and I didn't get a single one the whole exam," Izuku said, surprising both the other teens.

"Not a single point?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, not even one uhh…" It was just coming to Izuku's attention that he didn't know her name.

"Oh! Right, I'm Ochaco Uraraka," She said, offering her hand to each of them.

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Nolan Stark. Nice to meet you," He said, shaking both their hands. That name is what made the logo click in Izuku's head.

"Wait! Stark!? Like Stark International, the world's leading Support Tech company!?" He gasped as Nolan gave a nod.

"Yeah, that's us. Well I mean recently that's us. Hammer Industries is pretty good, and Detnerat is really good as well. It really depends on the country more often than not."

"So what, did your family's company make that for you?" Ochaco asked, gesturing to the trunk.

"Not for me, no. They supplied the material. Me and a friend of mine, Mei, made the suit itself. Not that it matters. It still failed. I would be surprised if I passed into the hero course even if I did manage to rack up a few points," He said, shrugging.

"At least you didn't come away with nothing," Izuku pointed out glumly as Ochaco patted herself down and gasped, "Oh! I forgot my phone in the changing rooms! Just a sec! I'll be right back!" She called, running back into the building.

After a few moments Ochaco stepped out looking pleased with something as she held up her phone.

"Look, as much as I would love to keep talking, I'm going to miss my train if I don't get moving. We should all hang out sometime though!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Sure, give me your numbers and we can work something out," Nolan shrugged with a small smile as they both turned to face Izuku who, shocked, nodded.

Once they all had each others numbers, they each went their separate ways. Izuku and Ochaco towards the train station and Nolan off in the car. Izuku sighed. He might not have made it in, but he was making friends. It was a small consolation even if it was a good one.

* * *

**-One Week Later-**

Izuku was riding a train towards the northern part of the city. His heart was pounding in his ears, clutched in his hands was is letter from UA. It had come this morning, and he was beyond nervous. He was convinced that he had failed, it was all over. Somehow he was sure that All Might must know, because he hadn't heard from him at all in the week sense.

'_Maybe he's just waiting for confirmation before he takes One For All back.'_ Izuku thought sadly, his grip on the envelope becoming white knuckled. Much as he wanted to open it, he, Nolan, and Ochaco had agreed they would open them together. It was more for emotional support than anything else. They had agreed to do this at Nolan's house.

As he left the train, Izuku took out his phone and double checked the address and headed a little further north.

"Hey Izuku! Wait up!" A voice called and turning, he found Ochaco rushing towards him, her own letter clutched tightly in her hands, dressed in the same outfit she had worn before the Exams.

"Oh! Hey Ochaco," He said a bit nervously as he paused to let her catch up. They walked together in silence for a moment, before she spoke in a low voice.

"So, are you as nervous as I am?"

"I don't know, does your stomach feel like it's about to just fall out?" He asked with an attempt at a smile.

"Well, something like that yeah." She admitted with a small chuckle.

"Then yeah, I think I am." He sighed, Ochaco's performance from what he had seen and experienced had been incredible. He hoped she got in. Even before she had saved him, he would have thought she was deserving.

'_Plus at least she didn't let…'_ Izuku's thoughts stopped dead as he and Ochaco came to a sudden stop.

They were staring at what could only really be described as a manor, a gate with a large ornate "S" on the front of it was in the center of a large stone wall. The mansion itself was three stories tall and built like an american townhouse.

"Holy, whoa… this place is gigantic!" Ochaco gasped.

"It's like almost every building I've been in combined," Izuku said as Ochaco nodded.

"How do we... I mean how are we supposed to…" Ochaco began and as if to answer her question, a screen slid out from the post nearest Izuku and Nolan appeared on it, or rather the side of Nolan's face did, as he appeared to be working on something.

"Welcome to Stark Manor, if you're selling anything we probably don't want it."

"Assuming it's not chocolate!" A female voice said from off-screen.

"Don't you have enough chocolate?" Nolan asked.

"_Is_ there such a thing?" The voice challenged.

"Nolan, it's us." Izuku said, cutting in as Nolan finally actually looked at the camera and smiled, "Oh! Shit! Sorry Izuku, you'd be surprised how many people try to sell things around here. Hold on, Jarvis will be out to show you here," He said as the screen slid back in and the Manor gate split and slid open.

Izuku and Ochaco exchanged a look before, with a shrug, they headed down the pathway towards the manor looking around. Wide-eyed. As they approached the building itself the doors swung open and a man walked out.

He looked older, though not too old. His dark hair was graying in places and a bald spot was beginning to show near the top of his head. Dressed in, what Izuku could only describe as a tux, he had a kind smile even down to almost twinkling blue eyes.

"Ah, you must be Mister Midoriya and Mises Uraraka, correct? Master Nolan, has been expecting you for the last few hours," he said and they noted his Japanese had a slight European accent to it.

"Yeah, that's us. Thank you for coming to meet us Mister…" Ochaco paused and the man smiled, giving them a slight bow.

"Edwin Jarvis, at your service."

"Right. Thank you, Mister Jarvis. You don't need to be so formal with me at least. You can call me Ochaco." She said.

"I would also like it if you called me Izuku. I mean if you want, that is," Izuku added hastily as the man gave a small chuckle.

"Alright, if that's what you would prefer. Please follow me, I'll show you to the lab. Master Nolan and Miss Hatsume are there working on a new project of some sort. We wouldn't want you to get lost enroute."

"How big is this place?" Izuku asked as they followed the man inside.

"I am not entirely sure myself you know. It's much bigger than it looks from the outside, given the multiple floors we have below ground."

'_It's even bigger than it looks!?'_ They both thought as he led them down a long hallway.

Off to each side, they passed several rooms that Ochaco was pretty sure were bigger than her house. A large pool and what looked like a gym before stopping at a mostly blank stretch of wall.

Jarvis smiled as he pressed his hand to a picture. The picture seemed to vibrate before a female voice spoke; "DNA confirmed. Welcome, Edwin Jarvis."

The wall slid open to reveal an elevator. Edwin smiled, inputting on a small keypad that he had two guests with him. They each made to step inside, but he held out an arm.

"Wait a moment, please," He said as a soft green beam scanned them and a small tone went off, "Alright, now you can enter," Jarvis said as they stepped in.

"What was that?" Izuku asked.

"It's a simple bio scan. If I didn't input I had brought guests, and you didn't allow yourselves to be scanned, once you stepped in the doors would have closed trapping you inside until someone in the system cleared it up. If you're going to be visiting more often, we'll have to get you both put in like we did with Ms. Hatsume," He said casually as they headed downward.

They stopped and the doors slid open to reveal a large room that, more accurately, could be called an entire floor. Either direction Izuku glanced looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Metal walls, large work areas scattered with tools, and even areas that looked designed for testing.

Jarvis led them down another hall and stopped at a door, which for some reason was marked "**Birthing Suite**".

"They'll be right inside, do be careful though. When the two of them are together, things have a tendency to get a bit explosive… literally," He added after a slight pause.

With slight nervous nods they entered the room where they found Nolan dressed in a black workshop coveralls working one what looked to be a new helmet for his armor. It looked smaller than the last had been.

Beside him was a pink-haired girl with dreadlocks, with red and gold steampunk-style goggles on her head also in coveralls, though hers was tied casually around her waist. A black tank top clung to her figure and she was leaning over Nolans shoulder so close that Izuku blushed a bit.

"Be careful, if you mess this up, you'll ruin our baby!" She said seriously causing the other two to freeze in place.

"I'll ruin it? Do we need to talk about the whole reason the battery life isn't going to be great for a few months?" Nolan asked.

"I said I was sorry, I thought for sure I had it down this time. Don't worry though, failure is the mother of innovation!"

"I know, I know Thomas Edison. I'm just saying Thomas Edison probably didn't blow things up half as much as we do. Particularly you, Mei," Nolan shot back as he finished and set the welding torch down and both pushed up their goggles.

"You can't prove that," Mei shot back, earning a laugh from Nolan as they both turned around and finally saw the newcomers.

"Oh, there you guys are. Sorry about that. We were just finishing up on something," Nolan smiled, handing the helmet off to Mei who set it beside what looked to be other armor pieces.

Mei looked them over, and for the first time they noticed her golden sniper scope-styled eyes as she smiled.

"So, these are your new friends, huh? You know, the way you described what he did, I was expecting someone less plain looking." Mei said with a shrug before she looked to Ochaco.

"She's pretty adorable though, do I need to worry about being replaced, Nolan?" She asked with a smirk.

"No way. There's just no replacing you, Mei." Nolan smirked back before they both laughed a little.

"Now then, to business. We all have our letters right?" Nolan asked as a now red faced Izuku and Ochaco nodded.

"Well, mines somewhere around here. Hold on a sec," Mei said, going over and beginning to dig through several inventions in a pile beside her own workbench.

"Sorry about Mei she's a bit excitable," Nolan said, leading them over to a few comfy chairs in front of a large computer.

"Yeah, she didn't even ask for our names." Izuku sighed.

"Not gonna lie, she probably would forget them the first few times anyway. For a while she kept calling Jarvis 'butler', just because she couldn't really remember his name."

"Wait really?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah, it irritated Jarvis to no end. I ended up having to lock her out of the lab until she learned it."

"Which was rude and unnecessary! Besides, I remember your name and a few others well enough," Mei said, sitting down beside him with an envelope now baring an oil stain on one corner.

"A few exceptions doesn't change the overall observation." Nolan deadpanned as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, who wants to go first?" Nolan asked.

"I will! I just know I got in, plus I want to get back to working on my babies!" Mei said tearing open her own envelope.

Izuku had expected several sheets of paper detailing her results. However, while there were a few pieces, the main thing was a golden disk of metal the size of a coin that slid out into Mei's palm.

"Oh! This is neat." She said examining it before pressing the center of the coin. It opened up and a projection appeared between them all.

It was a man with a bald head and fair skin dressed in a blue suit and sat in a hovering chair. A smile on his face as he began to speak in a commanding, but kind tone of voice.

"Greetings to you, Ms. Hatsume. My name is Charles Xavier. You may know me as the former Pro Hero, Professor X. As the newly appointed vice principal of UA High School, it is my distinct honor and privilege to inform you that you have been accepted to UA's Support Course. Your wire arrows show you have the kind of drive and skill we look for in our applicants. Please fill out and submit your forms, and we'll see you at the start of term."

Mei looked rather pleased with herself as the projection shut off and she closed her palm around it, "See! I told you I got in! I just knew they would love my little baby number eighteen!" She said before hugging Nolan excitedly.

"Congratulations," Ochaco said as Nolan gave Mei a slight squeeze. Izuku was getting a little more nervous as Ochaco volunteered to go next. Tearing open her own she found several more papers than Mei's along with her own coin. She pushed the center and;

"**I AM HERE! TO REVEAL THE RESULTS OF YOUR TEST!" **All Mights image said as he appeared dressed in a yellow pinstripe suit. His ever present smile on his face.

"**Ochaco Uraraka! Your written Exam scores were acceptable. You scored rather highly in the practical, your use of your quirk as well as quick thinking netted you twenty-eight villain points! However your action of saving another Examinee as well netted you an extra forty-five rescue points! Young Lady, I am pleased to say that with a score of seventy-three points in total, you've made the cut! Welcome to UA!" **All Might finished by giving a small solute before his image faded.

Ochaco looked around at all of them, her smile wide even as she began to tear up a little, "I did it! I made it in! I can't believe it!" She said excitedly giving a triumphant punch to the air**. **

Izuku smiled, glad that his new friend had made it into the hero course. She deserved it as far as he was concerned. Nolan smiled, as Ochaco sat down and spoke up,

"Well, I'm next I suppose." He said and tore his envelope open before coming out with the small coin and pressing the center.

"**I AM HERE! REVEALING YOUR RESULTS!" **All might began and Izuku couldn't help but smile a little as did the other three.

"**Nolan Stark! Your written Exam scores were high and extremely detailed. Your daring to enter the Hero Course Exams, armed not with a quirk, but your own self-made armor is impressive. You performed decently in the field. However, the fact that your armor didn't hold up, it's rather bulky design slowing you down, and it's critical failure when needed have all resulted in your unfortunate failure of the exam. I regret to inform you that you have not made it into the UA Hero Course. We do have some good news as your secondary submission has been approved, a mind like yours would be an awful thing to waste. So, if you choose to accept, you have made it into the UA Support Course! Inform us if you accept at your leisure."**

All Might's image faded, and for a moment silence filled the room. Mei even seemed concerned as she stared at Nolan who had a death grip on his coverall's pant leg. He took in a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh.

"Well, not entirely unexpected. I knew that this would be a possibility. Guess I'll just have to get in through the Support Course first. I'm not sure how, but I will get into the Hero Course!" Nolan said, a fresh fire in his eyes even as Izuku saw a small tear slide down his face.

"Nolan, I am so sorry I…" Izuku began before stopping, because really there wasn't much to say. Nothing that wouldn't sound patronizing or pitying really.

"It's okay, I put down the Support Course because I knew this might happen. I'll figure it out," Nolan said with confidence.

"Well, you're up, falling boy," Ochaco said with a slight smile as nervously, Izuku opened his own and pressed the coin's center.

"**BOYAH! I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION NOW! I know it's been a while, but with great power comes an even greater… amount of paperwork! My apologies, young man! Now even though you passed the written test, you got zero villain points in the Practical Exam sorry. Fortunately for you there were other factors, but before that let me show you this clip for your viewing pleasure!" **He gestured behind him as a clip of Ochaco played, she was panting like she had just run into the building. Ochaco herself steadily turned redder and redder as her recording offered to give Izuku some of her own points for saving both her and Nolan from disaster.

"**You have a quirk now yes, but actions are what inspire others. Which is why I am here, because the Practical Exam isn't judged on combat alone. How could we reject someone committed to saving others no matter the consequences to himself? That is what makes a hero after all. Which is why we have Rescue Points! For heroic actions beyond just fighting villains. Izuku Midoriya, with sixty rescue points you have passed the Exam! Welcome to the UA Hero Course, Class 1A!" **All Might said before fading away. Deafening silence took hold of the room for a moment before Izuku burst into happy tears.

He'd done it! Somehow, someway, he had made it into the Hero Course! He was on track to achieving his dream! He barely heard as the other three congratulated him with pats on the back as he thanked Ochaco for what she had said. Both very red in the face.

As Izuku lay in bed that night, he could barely contain his excitement. Elsewhere in Musutafu, Nolan set to work on his new armor. A boy with Strawberry Blonde hair literally danced on his ceiling in celebration. A dark skinned girl with snow white hair smiled as she hovered a bit above the ground. A girl with long black hair and green eyes smirked before popping out a set of claws as she set about training. And a young Cajun boy literally back-flipped in triumph.

This was the beginning of the next generation of heroes in the world. The beginning of the new and the amazing. The Marvelous Class 1A.

* * *

**A/N: So ends chapter one! We really hope you liked it, we had a blast writing it! So please review fav and/or follow. Hope you had a fun read! Have a wonderful day, afternoon or evening wherever you are! See you next chapter, assuming you all like this. Bye!**


End file.
